


raw

by lollirotten



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Extremely Rough Sex, F/M, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pennywise the dancing clown, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, pennywise - Freeform, pennywise x reader - Freeform, pennywise x you - Freeform, you're gonna need stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollirotten/pseuds/lollirotten
Summary: I watched the fridge scene again and got some.... feelings.





	raw

You trudged through the sidewalk portion of the sewer tunnel. Flashlight in hand, glancing up at the walls every now and again to making sure you were going the right way. The clown had marked the best route through the tunnels to him, but you'd trekked it so much that you had it memorized now. You were always on your guard, even though you knew the clown wasn't going to purposely harm you, he did still enjoy scaring you a good bit. So when you heard the soft growl and laugh coming from the cistern, you weren't too terribly surprised. You slid through the opening of the door that was far too heavy for you to move on your own, and turned off your light, dropping your bag in its usual spot in his pile. Pennywise was nowhere to be seen, and you frowned a little. 

"Pen?" You called, looking around and then heading towards the show cart that bore his name on the side and sat in the middle of all of the hoard. You could hear the growling coming from inside. A thousand simple thoughts ran through your mind, and you hesitated at the door for a second. Maybe it wasn't a good time. Maybe you should just leave. You reached to take the door handle, and pull the door open. A peek inside and you saw nothing. It was empty. You pushed the door the rest of the way open and looked inside, at the boxes and piles of this and that, and then with a sigh, began to turn.

"Pen, where are-" your voice caught in your throat, the clown looming behind you. Perhaps it was more accurate to say that he caught your voice in your throat, as his hand was curled around your windpipe. His appearance was more haggard than you'd ever seen him - fresh blood seeped out of his head, his clown facade melting some upwards into the air. His hair was messed, sticking out in all manner, and his smile - god, his smile - his cheek was torn open and you could see the rows of teeth through the opening. You gasped, trying to breathe and steady yourself, but he tightened his fingers and restricted the blood flow, the growl, low, hissing, rumbling sound resonating from his chest. 

It was a bad time after all. He was injured, and barely keeping his facade up. Spider-like limbs began to show from his back, crawling around his shoulders and waist as he lifted you off the ground. Shifting forwards, you cried out as he threw you down into a pile of old costumes, claws at the tips of his spider-legs grinding around you, caging you in. For once in a very long time, you were terrified of your clown. You gripped the satin underneath you, tears forming in your eyes.

"Pennywise, please, it's me..." You said, but his only response was another horrific growl and roar. Drool from his mouth fell onto you and you tensed up. His hands came down on you again, one on your throat. He pinned you down now, the other's claws growing out through his gloves. You squeezed your eyes shut, knowing that this was it - he was going to rip you to shreds. You almost started praying. He swiped, claws ripping through your clothes and skin, but not so deep. Blood began to trickle up at the scratches, and you gasped, opening your eyes back up and looking at him. His face was contorted, but his eyes... bright copper and red around the edges, the expression you knew.

You heard the fabric of his costume ripping open, and his claws moved again, ripping whatever was left on your body off of it, exposing you well and truly to him. You didn't have time to even breathe before his girth pounded into you with in an angry thrust. All you could do was scream out at the sudden intrusion, but thankfully the adrenaline and fear had already made you wet for him. He slammed into you, fingers tightening around your throat again, restricting the blood flow, pounding into you harder and faster than he'd ever done before. You almost felt like he was going to tear you in two. Each thrust brought another fresh scream, until your vision began to darken from his hand on your throat.

The next thing you knew, you felt a hard smack across the face - he had choked you out, but he was still thrusting into you maniacally. Another smack across the cheek, and he lowered down, grabbing your chin and smashing his mouth into yours - what wasn't torn open and full of teeth, for several long moments, before moving to your neck and biting down, latching on with rows of needles and slowing his thrusts down. Your arms finally moved, reaching up and wrapping around him, holding him closely. He began to speed back up again, and you knew you were about to cum. 

He retracted from your neck and moved down, tongue running with a searing pain across the cuts on your chest, stopping and taking a nipple in his mouth. He pinched down with those teeth as your orgasm hit, riding through it and widening his mouth open further to leave rings of teeth marks all around your breast. The gashes on your chest and stomach still bleed, and he reached around you to pull you up, leaning back and balancing you in his lap. You bounced on his cock, feeling the knot inside of you with each thrust. Your head fell back as he continue his grueling pace of fucking you, eyes rolling back.

"Fu-fuck, daddy, oh god, fuck," you whined out, moving your hips a little. This movement was only met with a growl as his hands went to your hips, holding you in place as he pounded up into you. You screamed out, his claws finding their way to your back and leaving a nice set of matching scratches. Your back arched, the tingling in your spine almost numbing, and for a brief second you thought he'd paralyze you if he continued like this. A scream echoed from your mouth as he bit down on the other breast, tearing into the flesh there as his claws dug into your back again. His growl filled your ears as you began to cum again, and at the same time, feeling his heated seed spill into you.

Your hands gripped the ruffles in his collar as he finally stopped thrusting into you, his body only twitching upwards on occasion. You collapsed onto him, the blood on you seeping onto his costume and staining it, but it didn't matter. Your eyes fluttered closed and you felt his claws retract and his arms wrap around you and hold you tightly. You didn't know what had happened to him, or really just about what had happened to you. A long exhale came from your lips and you simply laid there on the clown, exhaustion pulling in. You both seemed to doze off, his spidery legs retracting away into his back. 

Your clown had been through trouble, but he had made it. And you were gonna see to it that he didn't see the same trouble again.


End file.
